


Begging

by lilacflowers



Series: No. 6 Headcanons [2]
Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacflowers/pseuds/lilacflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi has a thing for begging, but he doesn't want to let Shion know, because knowing Shion, he’d try and beg a lot but it would sound terrible because he is a awful actor. So instead he decides to get his fix his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begging

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever time writing smut, be gentle with me. I have no idea if I did anything right, but I tried my best.
> 
> Once again, this is based of a post from no6headcanons. I love that blog.

Nezumi always had a thing for begging. It didn’t matter who he was with, he knew the biggest turn on they could use was to beg. Most of the time, he knew all he needed to do was tell them and they would do so without a second thought and that was perfect for him.

Shion, however, was a problem. He knew if he told the boy that he wanted him to beg, Shion would try to hard and with his terrible acting skills it would be awful. He didn’t want that at all.

When Shion came back from Inukashi’s that night, Nezumi had come up with a plan and he was ready to put it into action. The second Shion was in the room and had removed his shoes, Nezumi grabbed the front of his coat, kissing him hard. Shion gasped in shock and Nezumi took the opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth. 

Shion quickly got over the initial surprise and wrapped his arms around Nezumi’s neck, fighting back against Nezumi’s tongue with his own. Nezumi’s own arms made their way around Shion’s waist, his hands pressing against the small of his back, pulling him closer. 

Their hips grinded together and they kissed, both trying to get closer and closer to the other. Shion’s hands tangled in Nezumi’s hair, pulling it from the ponytail. Nezumi began to unbutton Shion’s coat, slowly, dragging out every movement. Shion let out a stranged moan as Nezumi removed it, his hands running lightly, teasingly over Shion’s shoulders and down his back, the coat falling to the floor. 

“N-Nezumi,” Shion choked out as Nezumi moved onto his shirt, undoing the buttons one at a time. Instead of removing it, he ran his hands over Shion’s chest, moving his lips down Shion’s neck. He began to suck at bite at a Shion’s neck, his hands roaming Shion’s body, always trailing near his waist but never quite reaching it. 

He kept pulling the two backwards as they were locked in their passionate embrace, eventually, turning and pushing Shion down onto the bed, instantly lowering himself onto the shorter boy, bringing their lips back together.

Shion was moaning, clutching at the back of Nezumi’s tshirt. Nezumi could feel the albino get harder against him and smiled to himself. He trailed kisses down from Shion’s neck and down his chest, removing the shirt fully, his fingers tracing circles on Shion’s back.

He stopped his kisses at Shion’s waistline and brought his hands back to Shion’s stomach and at a slow pace, began to remove Shion’s pants. Shion groaned and arched his back, letting Nezumi do as he pleased. Shion’s hardness was much more obvious through his boxers.

Bringing his face back up to Shion’s, Nezumi locked their lips back together, feeling Shion’s fingers trail over his neck and back into his hair. With one hand he cupped Shion’s face and the other began to trail up the his thigh, earning a gasp from Shion.  
He moved a single finger over Shion’s erection, dragging another moan from him.

“Nezumi…p-please,” Shion panted and Nezumi’s breath caught in his throat. He hummed out a sound of approval and pulled the last barrier between Shion and Nezumi away, letting himself admire Shion’s completely naked body. The red snake that wound around him really was alluring.

He kissed Shion again. This time it was hotter and rougher and Shion’s desperate panting and clutching made Nezumi groan in pleasure. 

He gently wrapped a hand around Shion’s dick, feeling his hips buck and a sharp breath being inhaled. These reactions were exactly what Nezumi needed. He started running his hand up and down Shion’s erection, letting the other boy moan against his mouth. 

With a smirk, Nezumi broke the kiss, leaving the boy breathing heavily and instead brought his mouth down to Shion’s crotch, his tongue leaving a trail up Shion’s dick, revelling in the sounds this emitted from the albino. Taking his time, he began to speed up with his hand, using his mouth to suck the head. 

Shion was getting louder, calling out Nezumi’s name in between the moaning. Nezumi took this as a sign to stimulate him even more. He took Shion’s entire length in his mouth, ignoring the need to gag. Shion’s cry encouraged him to continue and he started moving up and down, sucking at it like a lollypop. Shion’s hands found the back of Nezumi’s head and his hips bucked as he tried to get more and more of the pleasure that came from what Nezumi was doing.

“Nezumi..” Shion gasped out, “I’m-” Nezumi could tell already and felt himself smirk as he pulled away from Shion. Shion let out a sound of desperation as he did. “Nezumi please!” He choked out, reaching out for Nezumi.

“What was that?” Nezumi asked, biting his lip as he watched Shion get teary. It was incredibly endearing.

“P-please, Nezumi, please finish,” he begged, “Nezumi, I need you, please, please!”

Nezumi let out a small moan of his own as Shion continued to beg him, and eventually he could feel his resolve dissolving. 

Finally, he let his mouth go back to the erection, humming in content, Shion cried out, clutching at the sheets on the bed as he felt himself get closer and closer to the edge.

He tried to call out Nezumi’s name to warn him but he never managed to as he reached his climax, shooting straight into Nezumi’s mouth. Nezumi was prepared and swallowed it all without hesitation.

Shion was left panting heavily, the sheets balled up tightly in his hands. Nezumi brought his hands back up, running them through Shion’s soft, white locks, kissing him gently, lovingly. Shion could taste himself on Nezumi but it was by no means unpleasant. He let go of the sheets and wrapped his arms around Nezumi again, smiling into the kiss. 

Nezumi felt the smile and his heart skipped a beat, pulling himself even closer to Shion. He knew his plan to make Shion beg would work and _God_ , no one could beg like Shion.


End file.
